My Life's Greatest Lie
by Legacy Grace
Summary: Artemis Saga Lee is the adopted daughter of Fury. She Joins the Avengers to stop Loki and recover the Tessaract. But when the truth is revealed will her life change for the better or the worse?
1. Prologue

I do not own the Avengers but I wish I did :)

* * *

Hey , My name is Artemis Saga Fury I'm 13 years Fury adopted me when I was 7 years old .I had just learned of my powers and accidentally burnt down the house.I remember sitting in the ambulance getting a plaster on my knee -as I had scraped it in the fire ,breaking down when a paramedic came over and told me my mother had gone to live with the angels . I wasn't stupid I knew what it meant ,she was gone and she wasn't coming back. I had nowhere to go , my dad left before I was born and my mother had know close relatives and it was my fault I had killed as I was thinking that thought when a shiny black Mercedes pulled up in the door clicked open and a man stepped was tall , black and had an eye patch covering one of his wore a long black trench coat,carrying a gun in the holster and i got the feeling that this was not a guy I wanted to mess walked up to me "Amber Lee was a wonderful lady,it was a shame that she died" "yeah.." I mumbled feeling the guilt once again come crashing down on me "look kid, I'm not very good with kids but your mother was a close friend of mine and she wanted you to be in my care...How about I get these papers signed and we can go to the nearest Mcdonalds, That sound good?" Sighing I looked up and nodded ,knowing that he was going out of his way to be nice to got up and walked back to the Mercedes and drove that was how I got adopted by Nick Fury...

* * *

This is like my first story I've actually spent time planning out and stuff. I'm more of a reader than a writer but I thought I would give it a go. Advice Is appreciated .also is there McDonalds in America?

Thanks

Legacy Grace

27/06/2014


	2. Aliens

**I do not own the Avengers but totally wish i did because that would be awsome **

* * *

My eyes snapped open.I had the nightmare again. Even after 6 years I still felt the guilt gripping me not letting me go , but being adopted by fury and being an agent of shield has helped me cope better,teaching me to not show my emotions.I have learned how to control my powers , hoping that I wont come to harm anybody ever again (apart from the bad guys of course.) I have learned to do a few neat tricks over the years, such as teleporting , creating illusions , shape shifting , creating fire ... you get the idea. One of my biggest questions of life is where I got these powers from? but nobody knows either that or there not telling me , fury's best guess is my father,Logan Lee (aka the ass) who we can find no evidence of strangely enough,gave me these powers through blood.

Suddenly, an alarm blared around the base pulling me out of my thoughts. I bolted up ,grabbed my shirt ,jeans and a matching pair of converses from my wardrobe i shoved them on puting a pistol in my shoe. I grabbed my iPod and headphones shoving them in my jeans pocket,i teleported to the room where they kept the tesseract , not even bothering to comb my hair .I bet i looked a right state in a creased Green Day shirt,Wrinkled black skinny jeans,my black dip dyed green hair sticking up all over the place and not wearing any makeup,yup absolutely beautiful (please note the sarcasm).

I reappear in the tesseract room not making a sound. I see Clint dressed in his usual black gear, up on the railings watching us below.I walk up to Fury just as Clint rappels down from the smirks at me " You look dazzling" he says sarcastically I punched him in the arm playfully"Youre just jealous" me and Clint had a real strong relationship he practically brought me up along with Natasha , he was like the big brother I never had. Fury coughs to get our attention. Oops... Forgot about him.

I smile the most innocent smile I could muster "Yes?" he looks over at Clint "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things" "Well pirate , unlike you he can see much better from a distance" I say mockingly. One my favourite hobbies is probably winding fury it is so amusing. He glares at me."Have either of you seen anything that might set this thing off?" I smirked "Maybe or Maybe not... Nah just joking I havent seen anything ive been in my room all day" "What , about you Barton?" "No one's come or gone. It's oven is clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end." "What does that mean?" Fury asks confused. "It means that we have aliens on our hands"

Just as I uttered that last word the tesseract activated and emitted a strong light. when the light died down there was a man kneeling holding a spear of some sort . Fury looks at the man worriedly "Sir, please put down the spear!" "yup,hes totally going to listen to you because...?" i muttered. the man looked down at the spear like he didn't realize he had looks back up , grins and then shoots it at Fury , Clint and I. jumping behind a desk just before it hits me i quickly pulled my pistol and started shooting at him just as he put his spear to one of the scientists turned towards me and started walking towards me.

Fury noticed this and shouted "Lee! Get out of here and head to the helicarrier!" "What about you and everybody else" i tried to protest but he wasnt having none of it "Now!" just as the mans staff was about to touch me I teleported.

* * *

**Right , new chapter i hope you like. many thanks to the people that have followed , reviewed and favourited my last chapter! Loves ya ;)**

**Legacy Grace**

**03/07/2014 **


	3. Helicarrier

I would like to thank Misshoneyliberty Night Valdez SkyahCharityRain Superwholockgirl22 and it199798 for the Reviews Favourites and Follows and also a big thank you to anyone who has took there time to read this it means a lot to me

I don't own the avengers but i wish i did

* * *

Silently, I ran down the long labyrinth like halls of the hellicarrier , wearing a grin worthy of the Cheshire cat himself at hearing the screams of my victims aka some shield agents who got caught in my prank (poor blokes...) As I shut the door I burst out laughing , Only to stop abruptly at seeing Fury standing in the middle of my room with his arms folded."It was just a bit of fun" I said sheepishly. He sighed exasperated "I don't think I will ever understand how my agents can stay calm in crisis,stand wars and face some of the worst villains going but cannot stand you , a 13 year old girl" I smirked up at him "Magic?" I teased

He rolled his one good eye at me "Anyway as you already probably know im not here to discuss your pranks, im calling in the avengers and I would like you to replace Hawkeye for the time being"I flinched at the mention of Hawkeye but nodded anyway. I was absolutely when i found out that he was taken .I locked myself in my room for around 2 days , only coming out because I was in serious need of some pranking

One thing that was for sure though , if I ever see Loki I was going to shove his teeth so far down his throat that would need to stick his tooth-brush up his ass to clean of Loki i wonder if some of the myths are true. I would kill to see his face if I asked him, he did apparently give birth to an 8 legged horse after all.

Fury's words snapped me out of my thought "well then let's go and meet your new team-mate the captain"the infamous Steve Rogers that Agent Coulson wouldn't shut up about well lets just say he has the largest stick up his butt that ive ever seen and I could tell were not going to be besties any time soon from the way he was glaring at me across the he didn't enjoy my sence of humour what a kill joy

What made my day though was Agent Coulson and Steve's conversation."I gotta say it's a honour to meet you officially I mean ,I sort met you ,I mean I watched you while you were sleeping"Coulson says excitedly. "Fury..." i whine "Coulsons turned into Edward Cullen" Coulson blushed realizing what he said and tried to cover it up.I couldnt hold it in no more and burst out laughing.

When we finally get off the quinjet we was back on the helicarrier.I saw Tasha standing beside the landing pad and tackled her with a hug."How you holding up Arty?" she asked "Good what about you?" I question her stupidly of course she was not going to be ok,Clint was her best friend after all. "Fine" she said quickly proving my suspicions right.

She turned to Steve who was standing there quite awkwardly "There was quite the buzz around here,finding you in the ice.I thought Coulson was going to he asked you to sign his captain america trading cards yet?" Steve just looked confused i guess being an ice burg did that to you "Trading cards?" "There vintage hes very proud" Tasha explained

Bruce Banner aka The Hulk came walking over " Steve greets "Oh yeah..hi they told me you would be coming"he says shyly "word is that you can find the cube " straight to the point as always steve "is that the only word on me?" Banner questions "only word i care about" Steve replies "it must be strange for you" Banner states "well this is actually quite familiar"

The hellicarrier starts to buzz "Arty,gentlemen you may want to step inside in a minute it is going to get a little hard to breath" Tasha warns "is this a submarine?" Steve asks cluelessly "Really?They wanted me in a submerged pressured container" Banner the helicarrier starts to rise into the air

"Oh no this is much worse..."

* * *

How did I do? Any advice. Please follow , favourite or review. loves ya ;)

Legacy Grace

12/07/2014


End file.
